


The Final Walk

by Heather_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, One Shot, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: What if Harry's final walk into the woods went differently? What if he started having doubts?





	The Final Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot I wrote on a whim! Enjoy! (Ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes)

Harry walked slowly into the forrest, each step seeming to take longer than the last. He knew deep down that he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to die, and he definitely didn't want to face Voldemort. But he also knew that this was the moment his life, his existence, has lead to. He had to do this.

 

He had everything he needed. He had the stone, the cloak, and the wand. To all of his friends, he just had to go in there and cast the spell. He didn't even have to deal with most of the followers. But, he had to deal with him. Harry had to face Voldemort, and for Harry that was the worst part of all.

 

All of his life he had faced Voldemort and failed. Coming close every time, but never succeeding. Voldemort even killed his parents, friends, and people he knows and loves. He was essentially Harry’s worst fear in a person, he was the definition of evil, and Harry was about to end him.

 

“Why can't I just leave? Harry mumbled to himself. But he knew the answer to that question, he had to stay to defend everyone and everything he’d ever known. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders, everyone was counting on him. But yet Harry had such a strong urge to run away now, before anything ever happened, and leave the wizarding world forever. He could live in the suburbs with a nice wife and two kids. He could be normal like he was before age eleven and everything changed.

 

This marked an important moment for Harry, this was the first time he wished to be a muggle since he discovered he was not. He knew this feeling was not uncommon amongst muggleborns or half-bloods, but he never thought he would feel this way with everything the wizarding world has given him. Yet, here he is, a couple feet away from the biggest evil in the magical world, and doubting everything he ever has done.

 

He was finally there. Voldemort hadn't seen him yet, but he was there. Voldemort was talking to Lucius Malfoy, who looked like hell. He was saying something about how Lucius is a failure and a disgrace. Harry shuttered, Voldemort was a terrible person. Knowing that surely helped Harry do what he was about to do.

 

“Voldemort.” Harry called, summoning all the possible courage he could muster.

 

The snake-like man turned away from Lucius, eyes narrowing at Harry, before laughing. “Harry Potter!” He said between chuckles. “I can't believe you've come to die!”

 

Harry glared at him, “I have come here to defend my family and friends.” This statement only caused Voldemort to laugh harder.

 

“You Fool!” Voldemort shouted, causing his remaining followers to laugh too. “You will only die with them!”

 

Harry felt a chill coming over him. He raised his wand, knowing this was the moment. “The light.” Harry breathed out, only loud enough so he could hear. “It’s always been there. It will guide you.”

 

Then the chosen one yelled words he never thought he would say, “Avada Kedavra.”


End file.
